La chica que sabía demasiado
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Madeleine Olhouser lleva toda la vida viviendo enfrente de los Dursley. Sabe perfectamente que ahí nunca ha pasado nada bueno, por mucho que ellos digan. Sobre todo con el extraño sobrino de ellos y con quien mantiene una intensa conversación. / Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera". Regalo para Aurora Black7. ¡Disfrútalo! :)


_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"**_

 _ **Regalo para:**_ __**Aurora Black7**__ ** **. Espero que te guste. :)****

* * *

« _Fácil: Un fic que se inspire en los vecinos de los Dursley ¿en serio ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta del maltrato hacia Harry? ¿Qué pensaban los vecinos del extraño sobrino de Vernon y Petunia?, ¿en serio se tragaban que asistía a San Brutus? ¡Sorpréndanme_!»

* * *

 **La chica que sabía demasiado**

* * *

Hace un calor intenso en el número siete de Privet Drive. Demasiado. Y es por eso que Madeleine prefiere estar con sus amigos en la piscina y no preparando rollitos de crema con canela para la fiesta que está a punto de comenzar, solo porque a su madre le apetece celebrar que tienen cocina nueva y quiere presumir del horno de último modelo.

Madeleine lleva un buen rato escuchando los quejidos de su madre, ya que piensa que no va a haber comida suficiente para todos.

—¿Y para qué invitas a tanta gente si no sabes si va a haber para todos? —replica Madeleine, que se acaba de quemar el dedo después de sacar otra tanda más de rollitos de crema—. ¿No podíamos haber invitado a unos pocos y ya?

—Pues porque he estado fardando mucho de lo bien que me estaba quedando la cocina y qué mejor manera de que sepan cómo quedó finalmente que haciendo una pequeña fiesta en el jardín. Además, no sé de qué te quejas, ya que te he dicho que puedes traer a tus amigos a que prueben algunas de mis delicias.

Madeleine puso los ojos en blanco. Ni loca invitaría a sus amigos a esa loca fiesta. No vaya a ser que se les pegue la pedantería y tuviera que dejar de ir con ellos. Además, suficiente tiene ella con tener que asistir, ya que si no su madre quedaría mal y debía echarle una mano en la cocina.

—Oh, Norma, ¿aún sigues sin estar vestida? —Mira a su hija mayor y le quita la bandeja que tiene entre las manos—. Maddie, por favor, ayuda a tu hermana a ponerse el vestido que le compré para hoy. Y, si no es mucha molestia, peinala decentemente. No quiero que vaya con los pelos alborotados como en la fiesta de los Henderson de la semana pasada.

Madeleine resopla y obedece sin rechistar a su madre. Lo único bueno es que al menos no tiene que seguir con los rollitos de crema. Lo malo, que tiene que ayudar a vestir a Nora. Y eso era una misión casi imposible. Nora, a sus siete años, es su hermana más rebelde. Le cuesta obedecer y que se esté quieta, por lo que ponerle un vestido va a ser una tarea bastante tediosa.

—Nora, estate quieta —le dice a su hermana, una vez que ha conseguido ponerle el vestido y abrochárselo con cierta dificultad —. Mamá quiere que te peine como la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? —La niña asiente y sonríe, pero Madeleine no está segura de si le ha entendido—. ¿Quieres que te haga las trenzas como a ti te gusta.

—¡Sí, Maddie, por favor! —dice con alegría la pequeña.

—Bueno, pues, en ese caso, siéntate aquí, delante del tocador, y quédate muy quieta, que si no no podré hacértelo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras Madeleine le trenza a su hermana, escucha cómo los primeros invitados van llegando. Aunque la puerta del dormitorio está abierta de par en par, no consigue escuchar de quiénes se trata. Hablan muy bajito, por lo que ya lo averiguará en cuanto baje. Parece casi imposible de imaginar que Nora se esté tan quieta para aquello, pero se lo agradece eternamente.

—Te está quedando muy bien.

La amplia sonrisa de la niña le hace ver a Madeleine que está haciendo un gran trabajo con el espeso y rizado cabello de su hermana. Cuando termina, sale corriendo y casi se tropieza con el vestido y cae de bruces. Menos mal que solo ha sido un susto, pero la niña baja a toda prisa las escaleras, ya que quiere comerse uno de los pasteles que ha preparado su madre.

Madeleine baja las escaleras mientras suena el timbre de nuevo. Su madre abre la puerta y, tras ella, están los Dursley. La joven pone cara de pocos amigos al verlos, ya que le parece una familia un tanto hipócrita. No soporta a la señora Dursley, porque piensa que le tiene envidia en todo a su madre. Siempre con esa extraña expresión en la cara, como si se pasara el día oliendo a pescado en mal estado o algo por el estilo. Y el señor Dursley, con sus comentarios supuestamente jocosos que solo a él le deben hacer gracia, porque a ella desde luego que no. Y por no mencionar a glotón de su hijo Dudley, que solo sabe zampar y reírse con la boca llena de las tonterías que suelta su progenitor.

Madeleine suelta un largo suspiro mientras les acompaña hasta la parte de atrás de la casa. La cocina no es tan grande como para que entren todos, así que todo se hará en el jardín de atrás, donde estarán más cómodos. A la joven le sorprende que, detrás de ellos, esté el sobrino de los Dursley, Potter. Siempre le simpatizó el chico, a pesar de que hace bastante tiempo que no hablan mucho desde que… Bueno, desde que supuestamente fue al colegio ese extraño del que sus tíos dicen que va.

—Hola, Potter —le saluda con cierta amabilidad, sin saber muy bien qué más decirle.

—Hola, Olhouser —le devuelve el saludo con la cabeza.

—Me alegro de volver a verte. Hacía años que no se te veía el pelo por el vecindario. ¿Todo bien por… el colegio como se llame?

—Sí, muy bien.

Harry evita la mirada de la muchacha. Madeleine recuerda que, cuando iban a clase juntos, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando alguien le hablaba, por lo que en eso no ha cambiado mucho. La chica le sonríe amablemente.

—¿Quieres un poco de limonada fresquita? La he hecho yo misma.

Harry se encoge de hombros y la sigue hasta la cocina, donde hay varias jarras de limonada en la encimera. Madeleine toma un vaso de plástico y le sirve un poco a su antiguo compañero de clase. Él se lo acepta con agrado y le mete un buen sorbo. Hace tantísimo calor que no se ha dado cuenta de la sed que tiene. La joven se echa a reír y le sirve un poco más. Harry se sonroja ante el gesto; no le gusta sentirse que se está aprovechando demasiado de su hospitalidad.

—Pareces sediento. Si quieres más, solo dímelo.

Harry niega con la cabeza. Se termina la limonada que le queda en el vaso y mira a su alrededor en busca de un lugar donde tirarlo. A Madeleine le resulta graciosa su cara de preocupación y le señala una enorme bolsa de basura, donde están tirando los desperdicios.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —le pregunta la muchacha, pero él niega de nuevo. Se siente incómodo y solo piensa en irse lo antes posible.

Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Madeleine le hace un gesto con la cabeza, para que le acompañase hasta arriba.

—Ven, sube, quiero enseñarte algo.

Harry se queda pensativo. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere enseñarle? ¿Algo bueno o malo?

Ella le insiste y él, finalmente, accede. Solo desea que, durante el rato que estén allí arriba, a nadie se le ocurra subir. Solo por si acaso.

Madeleine abre una puerta y le hace pasar. Es su dormitorio. Lo tiene empapelado con pósters de sus cantantes y grupos preferidos, la mayoría los desconoce el joven mago. Se sienta en el borde de la cama, sin saber qué hacer, ya que desconoce el motivo por el que está ahí.

—Mira, ven —le pide Madeleine, que se acaba de apoyar en la acolchada repisa de la ventana.

Harry mira por ella, tal y como está haciendo su vecina, pero no ve absolutamente nada, pero no quiere parecer un idiota, así que hace como que está viendo algo interesante. ¿Qué se supone que debe mirar? ¿las casas de los demás vecinos? Porque es lo único que se puede ver por ahí.

—Mira —le indica la chica—, si miras un poco a tu izquierda, puedes ver tu casa. ¿La ves?

—Sí —contesta Harry, pero sigue con la interrogación aplastándole la cabeza.

—Pues, si miras un poco más arriba, se puede ver tu habitación.

Harry abre la boca y frunce un poco el ceño; no está seguro de si le va a gustar lo que le pueda decir su excompañera de clase.

—A veces me gusta asomarme, sobre todo por las noches, y ver qué es lo que haces.

Esto se está empezando a tornar un tanto violento. Harry siempre consideró a Madeleine una chica distinta, nunca como las otras chicas, pero de ahí a que le espíe… hay un trecho bastante amplio.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo —especifica la joven Olhouser, como si le hubiese leído la mente al chico—. Nunca he pretendido, ni quiero, verte en paños menores.

Madeleine se echa a reír y Harry se relaja un poco.

—No lo hago tanto como te crees, ¿eh? Lo que pasa es que es una manera que tengo de evadirme un poco de la realidad. Mirar a través de la ventana e imaginarme qué es lo que en el mundo exterior. —Madeleine se encoge de hombros y se queda pensativa durante unos segundos—. Me suele llamar mucho la atención tu ventana. No sé por qué, pero siempre he sentido como que algo especial ocurre cuando miro hacia ella.

Harry se pone nervioso y se vuelve a tensar. A decir verdad, no sabe exactamente a lo que se refieren sus palabras, pero desde luego no le gusta por dónde están llevando. Traga saliva e intenta desviar el tema.

—Créeme que ahí no hay nada en especial. Solo es una habitación como otra cualquiera.

—Sí, eso lo sé. La suelo contemplar cuando no estás, que básicamente es todo el curso escolar, pero cuando llega el verano y te instalas de nuevo en ella… No sé, es como si cambiara o algo por el estilo. Es como si…

Se queda callada y hace un ademán como queriendo decir algo, pero niega con la cabeza y sonríe torpemente.

—Nada. Es igual, déjalo.

—Pues ahora siento curiosidad… ¿qué es lo que crees que pasa?

Harry sabe que está tirando demasiado del hilo y que, tal vez, lo que le pueda decir no le guste, pero en el fondo debe estar preparado para lo que sea y, si fuese necesario, tomar medidas al respecto.

—Vas a pensar que estoy loca, como todos.

—Bueno, creo que todos estamos un poco locos, solo que muchos no lo saben aceptar.

Madeleine le sonríe y le tranquiliza saber que puede confiar en él.

—Verás… —comienza a decir, pero intenta ser lo más suave posible, ya que no quiere que él piense que es una prejuiciosa—. Hace unos años, cuando… bueno, cuando te fuiste a estudiar a ese colegio extraño del que nos hablaron tus tíos… El San Nosequé.

—San Brutus.

—Sí, eso. Dijeron que era una institución para niños criminales y violentos.

A Harry no le hacía mucha gracia que sus tíos dijeran eso de él, pero la verdad es que ya poco le importa lo que opinen los demás.

—A donde quiero ir a parar es… que mucha gente se lo creyó, pero te puedo asegurar que conmigo no funcionó.

—En verdad soy un completo peligro —dice en tono tan serio que el semblante de Madeleine se tensa rápidamente—. Puedo matar a una horda de hormigas solo con un pie.

Madeleine se echa a reír.

—Idiota, me habías asustado —comenta aliviada—. Sinceramente, nunca te he visto como el peligro que ellos dicen que eres. Siempre has sido bastante educado y jamás te has metido en problemas. Además, al único que se le oye gritar es al gordinflón de Dudley.

La chica se tapa la boca, pensando en que probablemente haya hablado de más con respecto a su familia.

—No te preocupes. Lo es —le dice para tranquilizarla.

—Me resulta imposible creer que, alguien que trata tan bien a un animal, como lo haces tú, puede ser violento. Te he visto muchas veces hablando con tu lechuza y me parece de lo más encantador. E, incluso, una vez me pareció verte hablando con un perro negro enorme.

A Harry se le eriza la piel al recordar a su padrino. Su muerte ha sido tan reciente que casi se le ha olvidado que ya no podrá tener esas charlas clandestinas con él. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta, pero carraspea para que no se le note las ganas de derrumbarse que tiene en ese momento.

—Me resulta curioso que tengas una lechuza como mascota —continua Madeleine, ajena a los pensamientos de Harry, lo que hace que éste lo agradezca.

—¿Por qué? Es como cualquier otra.

—Sí, bueno, según se mire. No todo el mundo tiene una como tal. Ya podría ser un gato o un conejo, pero ¿por qué una lechuza?

—Fue un regalo de un gran amigo —contesta, haciendo cierto énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

—Buen regalo. A veces, cuando la dejas libre para que estire las alas, se posa en mi ventana y yo se la abro y le doy algo de picar.

—¿Así que eres tú quien le da de comer? Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Fuiste tú quien le dio chocolate?

—No del todo. Digamos que se sirvió ella sin mi consentimiento. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

—Hedwig.

—Oh, vaya —murmura, decepcionada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenía la absurda esperanza de haber acertado con su nombre.

—¿Cómo creías que era?

—Atenea, como la diosa griega de la sabiduría.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Ese también está muy bien.

Madeleine asiente y sonríe tímidamente, pero regresa la mirada hacia la ventana. Harry la observa y parece sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Hay cosas que no le he contado a nadie, Harry.

Se queda de nuevo en silencio. Harry se percata de que, desde que llegó, es la primera vez que su vecina le llama por su nombre de pila.

—¿Y qué es lo que no le has contado a nadie? Aunque no tienes que hacerlo conmigo si no quieres.

Madeleine mira al chico con cierta duda. No sabe si lo que se le está pasando por la mente es lo que debería hacer o si debería seguir guardando su secreto. Pero claro, no puede evitar recordar que dicho secreto va sobre él.

—Verás… Hay algo que llevo años queriendo preguntarte, pero no sé por qué, cada vez que lo intento, ocurre algo.

—¿Como qué?

—Bueno, hace un par de años, quise ir a tu casa, pero tu tía me vino con el cuento de que estabas indispuesto y tuve que marcharme. Y, como comprenderás, no me lo creí en absoluto. Y lo dejé pasar porque no te volví a ver en lo que quedó de verano.

—Pues ahora puedes hacerlo, sin problema.

Madeleine toma aire por la nariz y lo expulsa lentamente por la boca. Solo así logra calmar un poco el revuelto que se le ha formado en el estómago.

—¿Me prometes que no vas a hacer nada raro? —Harry asiente—. ¿Ni te vas a reír ni a tomarme por una loca?

—Estás empezando a asustarme.

La joven se queda mirando a su interlocutor un instante y se dirige a la estantería que hay justo enfrente de su cama. Aparta unos cuantos libros y, con un dedo, abre una diminuta puerta donde tiene guardado varios cuadernos. Saca uno de ellos y se lo ofrece, vacilante, a Harry.

—¿Qué es?

—Un cuaderno de notas.

Harry lo abre despacio. Comprueba que de lo único que hay escrito es sobre él.

—¿Escribes sobre mí?

—Más bien son pensamientos y teorías.

—¿Teorías sobre qué?

—De lo que realmente eres.

A Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Llevo anotando todo esto desde que hiciste desaparecer la cuerda del gimnasio cuando Ernest Jacobs se estuvo riendo de todos los que no habían conseguido subir hasta allá arriba. Entonces te miré y vi que con la mirada la hiciste desaparecer.

Harry bufa. O al menos eso pretende.

—¿Y por qué crees que fui yo? Pudo ser casualidad.

—Sí, eso me estuve diciendo varios meses, hasta aquella mañana de domingo, en el zoo, vi cómo el cristal donde estaba apoyado tu primo se desvaneció y él entró en la jaula donde había una serpiente. Y tú estabas allí, riéndote sin parar por lo sucedido.

—Solo encontré divertido todo aquello, nada más.

Harry intenta desviar la conversación y hacer ver a Madeleine que todo aquello son imaginaciones suyas, pero lo que él no espera es que su vecina tiene un as guardado bajo la manga.

—De acuerdo. Es posible que todo eso sean coincidencias, pero ¿qué me dices de esto?

La chica se dirige nuevamente hacia el hueco donde esconde los cuadernos y saca una caja metálica. La abre y se la entrega a Harry. No es necesario que saque lo que hay dentro, porque las evidencias hablan por sí solas. Harry enmudece y no sabe qué hacer.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que el coche azul de la foto no sobrevolaba tu casa y no arrancó la verja que tu tío puso unos días antes? —Madeleine coge el puñado de fotos y comienza a pasar una a una, enseñándoselas a Harry, que no da crédito a lo que ve—. ¿O que la hermana de tu tío acabara convertida en un globo surcando los cielos?

Harry necesita asimilar todo esto. Se sienta en la cama, sin decir nada. Madeleine se sienta junto a él, observando su reacción, que no es como ella esperaba.

—¿Vas a denunciarme ante tu gente para que me borre la memoria?

A Harry se le pasan mil cosas por la mente, entre ellas, cómo es posible que ella conserve este recuerdo, cuando se suponía que los del Ministerio se hicieron cargo de todo.

—Debería —dice poniéndose en pie de golpe, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Piensa en lo correcto, en que debería darle parte a la Orden, pero por otro lado, sabe que no sería mala idea tener a una muggle como aliada si necesitara de su ayuda. Aunque sabe que eso es ilegal. Ahora está demasiado confundido y no sabe ni lo que está pensando—. ¡Ugh! No sabes en el lío en el que me estás metiendo, Madeleine.

—Lo… lo siento, de veras que sí.

Harry no para de dar vueltas por la habitación. Se da cuenta de que la puerta aún permanece abierta y la cierra de inmediato, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie escuchando aquella inusual conversación.

—¿Puedo… puedo hacerte una pregunta? —pregunta la chica tímidamente.

—Depende de cuál sea te podré contestar o no.

Madeleine vacila un momento, pero, tras tomar un poco de aire, pregunta sin más rodeos.

—¿Qué se supone que eres? Porque, lo que tengo bien claro es que, desde luego, no perteneces a este mundo.

—No. Pero tampoco puedo contestar. No solo porque me metería en un buen lío, sino porque tú también correrías peligro. Y no me quiero ni imaginar qué ocurriría. He perdido a demasiada gente por mi culpa y no quiero añadirte a esa lista.

De nuevo, la imagen de Sirius cayendo tras el velo le inunda la mente a Harry. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo para tranquilizarse. Se pregunta qué haría Hermione si estuviese en su misma situación. Pero, claro, conociéndola, este tipo de cosas no le ocurrirían a ella.

—Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa —comienza a decir mientras coge de nuevo el cuaderno y la caja con las fotos—: tú y yo no hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contesta, asintiendo sin parar—. Yo no diré nada a nadie, lo juro. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer con todo eso?

—Lo lamento mucho, pero hasta que no tome una decisión con respecto a lo que hacer, he de confiscarlo. Lo más seguro es que elimine las pruebas, pero por el momento debo llevármelo.

—Está bien, como veas. Pero, por lo que más quieras, no avises a ninguno de los tuyos.

—Aún no he decidido nada con eso. Y ahora necesito que me des los negativos de las fotos. Cuantas menos cosas sobre esto tengas en tu haber, mejor.

—Están al fondo de la caja, en el sobre amarillo.

—¿Y estás segura de que nadie ha visto esto ni sabe nada de nada?

—Absolutamente. El escondite lo descubrí de casualidad, por lo que nadie sabe de ello. Solía meter otras cosas, como mi diario y cosas que no quería que nadie supiese de su existencia, por lo que puedes estar tranquilo. Ningún miembro de mi familia sabe nada.

Harry se queda en silencio, pensando. A pesar de los años que lleva sin mantener contacto con ella, nunca la consideró una chismosa.

—De acuerdo. No diré nada por el momento. Pero debes guardar mi secreto hasta la tumba, si no quieres verte envuelta en verdaderos problemas.

Debe asustarla lo más que puede; solo así conseguirá que no hable nunca sobre este tema.

—Tampoco puedes preguntarme acerca de nada de lo que hago, ni de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

—¿Ni siquiera ahora, antes de marcharte?

Harry abre la boca para negarse pero, sin saber por qué, le contesta:

—De acuerdo, pero solo una, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuanto más simple, mejor.

—Está bien. —Madeleine coge un poco de aire antes de formular la pregunta que tantos años lleva en su cabeza y que por fin va a ser respondida—: ¿qué eres?

Harry se piensa bien lo que va a contestar. Sabe que, en cuando diga esa única palabra, habrá más preguntas y no sabe si realmente debería responder. Pero le ha prometido una pregunta y debe mantenerse firme.

—Un mago.

Madeleine abre la boca sorprendida. A Harry le da la sensación de que, entre las teorías que ella tenía, no se encontraba esa.

—¿Como Merlín?

Harry le pone cara de pocos amigos como queriéndole decir que se está saltando su promesa; sin embargo, asiente con la cabeza, pero no tiene intención de continuar con la conversación.

—He de marcharme ya —le dice, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Se mete —como puede— lo que lleva entre las manos en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y la abre. Detrás de ella se encuentra con una niña de no más de dos años correteando por el pasillo y, cuando ve a Harry, se lanza hacia él, queriendo que la coja en brazos. A Harry no se le dan muy bien los niños porque nunca los entiende. Pero coge a la pequeña, que le sigue insistiendo impacientemente, agarrándole del pantalón. La pequeña se ríe y juguetea con sus gafas. Harry la observa, preguntándose qué parentesco tendrá con su vecina. La niña se queda mirando la frente de Harry y le toca con un dedo la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en ella con suavidad.

—¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuum! —exclama la pequeña, seguida de un montón de sonidos incoherentes, escupiendo un chorro de baba al hacerlo.

—¡Lily, ya basta! —le insta Madeleine, que tiene el ceño fruncido y la coge de los brazos de Harry—. Lo siento mucho, Harry. Está en la época de estar en brazos de todo el mundo.

—Lily… —repite Harry, sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí. Es lindo, ¿verdad? Lo leí en un libro y me gustó para ella.

—Sí, muy lindo. Tienes buen gusto para los nombres.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo. Y menos mal, porque mi madre iba a ponerle Mirta o algo así. Así que le dije que yo lo escogería, puesto que estaba claro que me tendría que hacer cargo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Y por qué te haces cargo de ella? —pregunta curioso.

—Porque mis padres trabajan hasta tarde y les sale más rentable que me quede con ella que contratar a una canguro —Madeleine pone los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera acostumbrada a todo aquello—. Prácticamente estoy criando de mis tres hermanas —ríe sarcásticamente.

—Entiendo.

Harry no sabe cómo acabar aquella extraña conversación, así que hace un ademán para bajar las escaleras.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —dice con cierta curiosidad.

—Pues… —No sabe qué contestar—. No lo sé.

—La semana que viene hay partido de fútbol. ¿Quieres que lo veamos juntos?

El chico se queda sin palabras. ¿Eso que le estaba proponiendo era una cita?

—Verás, yo… yo no soy muy de ver fútbol.

—Ah, bueno. Pues una peli. Podemos ir al cine también.

—Madeleine —intenta decirle con mucho tacto, para no herirle los sentimientos a la chica—, verás, yo no creo que sea buena idea. Yo… no soy bueno para ti, aunque no te lo creas. No soy bueno para nadie. Yo… espero que lo entiendas. Eres una chica estupenda, así que espero que encuentres a alguien que realmente le gustes y…

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿crees que te estoy pidiendo una cita?

Harry se queda mucho, sorprendido, y Madeleine se echa a reír.

—¡Madre mía! Menudo egocéntrico que estás hecho, Potter. —Pone los ojos en blanco y comienza a bajar las escaleras por delante de Harry—. No, no es una cita. Solo es amabilidad, para que no te aburras hasta que puedas irte a casa de tu amigo a pasar el resto del verano.

Definitivamente, a Harry no se le dan bien las mujeres. Y tiende a entender siempre lo que no es.

—Además, Potter —continúa diciendo mientras baja el último escalón—, ni que fueras una chica.

Madeleine se pierde por la cocina entre el resto de invitados que han ido llegando durante todo el tiempo que han estado en su dormitorio, dejando a Harry pensando en que esa respuesta era lo último que él esperaba escuchar, reiterando su nulo conocimiento sobre el sexo opuesto.

Aunque tampoco le preocupa mucho. No tiene pensado casarse nunca con nadie. Es lo mejor para todos que así sea.

* * *

 _ **NDA:** ¡Buenas! Yo quería hacer algo realmente breve, pero no sé por qué, se me ha alargado mucho más de lo que tenía en mente al principio. He improvisado prácticamente más de la mitad de las cosas que he puesto y al final ha salido esto. Iba a añadir algo más al final, como un reencuentro años después o algo de eso, pero no me terminaba de convencer y lo acabé descartando. _

_No tengo ni idea de si me ha quedado bien, o creíble, o qué sé yo, pero creo que la petición más o menos pedía eso, que alguien cercano a Harry sospechara de algo raro. O al menos es lo que yo entendí, así que espero que haya acertado._

 _Y, bueno, eso es todo; espero que te (os) haya gustado. Aunque sea un poquito. Sea lo que sea, ¡hacedlo saber!_

 _Un saludo y hasta la próxima,_

 _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_


End file.
